


The princess and the assassin

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassin!Maia, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Green eyed Maia, Izzy finds out what Robert has done, Izzy will fight for what's right, Kidnapping, King Robert has ruined Maia's life, Maia's kingdom is destroyed, Maia/Gretel past relationship is mentioned, Princess - Freeform, Princess!Izzy, Red eyed Izzy, Robert is evil, Soulmate AU, You see the real color of your soulmate's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "The assassin shook herself out of her thoughts and raised up the knife again, she needed to do this. She needed to complete her mission, for her kingdom. For herself. As the knife almost drove through the princess’ chest, her eyes shot open and they met Maia’s. They were blazing fiery red as she looked at her attacker in terror. Maia stumbled in shock as a wave of uncertainty threw her back, but couldn’t stop looking at the awoken princess. In the princess’ terrified eyes, she saw.... everything."Assassin AU/Soulmate AU





	The princess and the assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! Already a new fic :)) This one is the prompt: accidentally fell in love with the mission target for team green! Hope people will like it!!  
This fic was based on a prompt i found on tumblr a couple months ago and it stuck with me, I couldn't find it again unfortunately :(( 
> 
> TW// mention of destruction of a kingdom, mention of knifes, mention of killing, Maia's family has died because of king Robert, Isabelle is at one point knocked down, fire having burned down a castle, going back to the place of trauma, breaking and entering, small jokes about killing (not very serious ones)
> 
> If I forgot any trigger warnings please tell me!

Maia sat on the railing of the balcony, waiting. Hiding away from the light that shone through the large windows. Hiding away in the shadows the moon had casted on the castle, highlighting the black leather suit she was wearing, but still not being able to get noticed by anyone. The night was progressing exactly as it had been planned, frankly, she was starting to get bored. All of her cases were starting to feel the same, crooked politicians and a few cheating husbands. But tonight felt different, tonight felt as if she was meant to be here at this particular moment. Maia knows that there is no possible way her plan can go wrong. No alarms had been raised, the guards were unconscious, and she was literally waiting for the target to arrive in her bedroom, close the curtains while she hid behind the wall, open the door just a tad and go to a slumbering sleep. It was all thoroughly calculated, the poisonous knife she was twisting between her gloved fingers, the three arrows strung behind her back, her thought out escape route, everything was going right on time. _The way she liked it._

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the light switch she had been waiting for, turning on. She gracefully jumped off the railing and crouched down to the ground, waiting in the corner, just out of sight, but at a spot where she could still see her target through the foggy windows. The target was exactly what they described, long hair the color of charcoal, dark set eyes that probably could look right through anyone’s soul, lean but small body, not too hard to take down and an innocent looking face, while knowing she was anything but. Her real eyes should be as black as the night with little life to it, but as she looked through the glass she couldn’t see them yet. As she saw the princess of their neighbouring kingdom approach, she held her breath, hoping her calculations were right and she would slightly open the door and then close the curtains. It was morbidly stupid of her to do so, maybe someone was watching princess Isabelle…. Someone waiting for you in the shadows of the night, waiting to catch you off guard. The assassin smirked at the irony, but kept as quiet as possible.

When the curtains closed she let out a breath, almost too loud and slapped her hand over her mouth. She crawled over to the balcony door when the lights were turned off and waited for a minute. Counting the seconds she heard shallow breathing instead of deep. Making sure her own breathing couldn’t be heard. She decided to take a risk and slowly opened the curtain and peeked through it, looking inside the poorly lit room. The figure on the bed seemed to be resting, but not asleep enough for her to sneak into the immense room. She pulled the silk curtain back and looked up into the night. Stars hanging above her, twinkling in the darkness of the night. The moon on the other hand was, while small, still able to lit the kingdom. The assassin looked at the buildings around her, at the guards who were still sleeping on the floor, not yet having woken up yet, and lastly she looked above her, the room where the king would be sleeping according to her map. The one they were actually after, the one that had destroyed everything she ever touched, but as she moved her fingers across the sleek knife, she knew someone should pay for his actions to get the message across. Killing him, would be too painless. And who better than the manipulative, conniving, mean spirited princess herself?

Maia took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come and snuck into the room, crawling under the curtains and positioning herself quickly against the bed. This way she could not be seen yet, but still could spy on the dark haired princess. She looked over through hooded eyes, prepared for anything that could come at her, but the princess was heavily asleep. Taking her chance, the assassin crawled on top of the bed, not yet waking the princess and sat beside her. She held the knife up, intending to drive it deep into the princess’ heart, when something stopped her. She froze completely and could do nothing but stare at the beautiful Isabelle. Her gaze glided over the princess’ delicate face, to her rosy cheeks and plump, almost red, lips. Her eyes were still closed, but she couldn’t seem to feel the cold hearted energy through her lids. She seemed so peaceful, so innocent, so…. beautiful.

The assassin shook herself out of her thoughts and raised up the knife again, she needed to do this. She needed to complete her mission, for her kingdom. For herself. As the knife almost drove through the princess’ chest, her eyes shot open and they met Maia’s. They were blazing fiery red as she looked at her attacker in terror. Maia stumbled in shock as a wave of uncertainty threw her back, but couldn’t stop looking at the awoken princess. In the princess’ terrified eyes, she saw _everything_. Saw a world of possibility, of color and light and warmth. Of gentle touches and the solidarity of unwavering support. She saw herself - saw the other half of her being.

“Soulmate,” whispered a voice deep within her.

Her plan had gone horribly wrong.

***

Maia paced through the icy room, feeling the cold steel under her naked feet. There were no windows present, no furniture, just one simple chair. In de middle of the dark room. With the princess being held hostage on it, slumping down, as she was still ‘asleep’. In the panic she had felt by seeing what she never believed she could find, she had knocked Isabelle out in the moment and decided then and there to steal her from the castle instead. Not only failing her mission, failing her bosses and her kingdom, but she was stuck here, hiding her target in the darkest room she could find and no one would look for. _She had stolen a princess from her castle_.

Maia hadn’t even stopped one second to think about what would happen if the princess woke up, what she would ask, if she saw it too… she had to, right?

“The eyes, the eyes,” Maia mumbled again. They were red, dark deep red. Not black like they had said, not hollow like they had said. They were _red_, filled with life. Maia knew of the stories, she knew what they would mean, how impossible it would be to even meet that person. To meet your _soulmate_. As her mind relived the moment time and time again, pausing it, replaying it, rewinding it, all she could think off was the eyes. The red eyes. She thought again, if they had turned red or if they were red from the start, hoping it would be the latter so she could continue her mission and do what she was told.

But…

If they had turned red the minute they had looked Maia in her eyes…. There would be no other explanation. The princess she was ordered to kill to bring peace to her kingdom, princess Isabelle, daughter of King Robert and Queen Maryse was her… _soulmate_. The person that would make everything in the world make sense somehow, the person that would bring happiness and light into the darkness of Maia’s soul, the person that would be her better half, the person she always dreamed of meeting and now finally….

Maia was screwed.

***

Isabelle groaned as she slowly blinked open her eyes, taking in her dark surroundings, wondering where the hell she was. She wanted to move her hand automatically to the bump on her head, caused by a tough object, but it couldn’t. It was stuck behind her back, tied with her other hand in a tight knot. Her mouth was covered by a thick piece of tape, sticking to her face. She wanted to cry as she looked over the room all in darkness. All alone. When suddenly a door opened and the light was turned on. Her gaze shoot up to the lamp hanging above her on the ceiling, but soon turned to the sound of footsteps coming up. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked in the eyes of the strange woman that had appeared in her dream. She looked her over closely, already describing her in her mind. She didn’t look too violent, she told herself and she had kind eyes. How could the person who had abducted her have kind eyes? As the woman looked at her, her eyes started glowing a mighty green. Isabelle wanted to scream and yell, to feel the terror that was coursing through her body, but somehow that wasn’t the case. She didn’t feel scared, she felt warmth settling in her stomach, a sense of comfort going through her spine, but most of all she felt intrigued. This wasn’t normal things she should feel right now, Isabelle thought. She should feel disgust, fear, hatred or even pain. Instead she felt light. So who was this sorcerer and what did she do to her?

The woman had grabbed another chair and dragged it all the way over to Isabelle, wanting to seem intimidating as her gaze never left the princess’. The chair made this horrific sound as it scraped against the floor, before the woman placed it in front of Isabelle. The woman slowly sat down, not taking her eyes off of her.

“You’re not like other princesses are you?” the woman suddenly said. Isabelle wanted to protest, but the tape was still tight around her mouth, so the only thing she could do was groan and try to kick her kidnapper with her still tied up feet.

“Oh,” she chuckled and pulled the tape off Isabelle’s mouth.

“What am I doing here?!” Isabelle practically yelled, as she decided she should be angry, not giving any mercy.

“You’re my hostage,” the woman smirked, but somehow it didn’t seem real. It didn’t look genuine, as if she had no idea what was happening either, but just pretended she did. Even so Izzy’s eyes widened and thrusted her body, to try to break free.

“Relax,” she smirked again, now seeming to have a little more fun. “I’m not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway.”

“Why would you kill me, what does it bring you?” Izzy asked angry, raising her voice. She had realized she wasn’t going to get free from thrusting her body up and down, the ties were to tight, so she had sat back down.

“Patience, my dear Isabelle, patience.” The woman stood up and twirled the chair between her fingers, looking at the empty space around them. “First I would like to know a few things about you.”

“Why should I tell you a thing? I don’t know anything about you either,” Izzy bit back.

“Where are my manners?” Maia teased and bowed down to the royal highness. “I’m Maia. I’m an assassin.” Izzy’s mind went completely blank as Maia spoke the last word, a professional killer, she thought in her head over and over again. “But… it’s weird, when I see you, I don’t get the sudden and compelling urge to murder.”

“What do you want me to say?” Izzy sassed. “Thank you?” she glared at Maia as she spat the word.

“I want you to tell me where those red eyes came from,” Maia stated straight to the point.

“Red eyes?” Izzy questioned, a confused look on her face. “What the hell are you talking about?! You’re the one with the strange eyes!” Maia looked at her in shock as the princess yelled in her face, she quickly walked across the room to her phone, looking in it with haste.

“What?”

“Why do your eyes glow green?”

“You’re meant to tell me that what you’re seeing are glowing green eyes?” Maia asked her, seeming a bit more kind.

“Yes!” Izzy exclaimed. “You don’t?”

“No, your royal highness, my eyes are dark brown. What are yours?” Maia looked back at her target now looking more confused then ever.

“Also dark brown, they’re almost black. Can’t you see?” Maia shook her head at the question. “What is happening?” Izzy whispered desperately.

“You don’t know what this means?”

Izzy simply shook her head from one side to the other. She felt like her head was about to explode, here she was kidnapped in some sort of dungeon with an assassin with glowing green eyes, trying to tell her, her dark brown eyes were red? She was gonna be sick.

***

“Last night, when we met, what did you see?” Maia asked her as she slowly moved back over to her, feeling the cold underground between her toes.

“I… uh.. I don’t know… I remember feelings of happiness and feeling at peace. I remember feeling like something clicked, but why does that matter?”

“Has nobody ever told you about soulmates?”

“Those things in fairytales?” Izzy questioned as she raised her eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you believe in that.”

“I’m talking about _actual_ soulmates, princess. Have your parents never told you about finding your soulmate?”

“No, should they have?”

“I can’t believe it,” Maia muttered. “I can’t believe my soulmate is the _daughter_, of Robert.” Even just saying the name gave Maia goosebumps on her arms and legs, the rage she felt for him was uncanny and the things he did to her kingdom were unforgivable. And now… now fate had decided to throw her into the arms of his daughter.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Izzy yelled out. Maia turned back around as if Izzy’s words had burned into her skin somehow, as if those words had caused all of the scars her skin bore. She looked furious this time, all the kindness she once displayed, gone.

“Your father has destroyed everything I’ve ever loved!” Maia blurted out before realizing what she was saying. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. She had to execute the princess and that would be it, she would return to her kingdom, having send king Robert a clear message and she should be away from all of this right now. She wasn’t supposed to find her soulmate, find the person she belonged with. And it certainly wasn’t supposed to be the daughter of the man who destroyed her life.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go,” Maia whispered to herself, not looking Isabelle in her eyes, knowing she would never understand.

“What has he done, to made you hate me this much?” Izzy’s voice sounded like ice, as if the diplomat in her had taken over and replied with the most monotone voice Maia had ever heard.

“He has destroyed my family, my kingdom, my people. This ‘war’ he’s trying to win, has cost me everything. So no, I’m not particularly thrilled that you’re his daughter.” Maia deeply breathed in the not-so-fresh air from the bunker, wrapping her fingers around her head, massaging the troubles hopefully out of them. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t return to her base without having killed her target and she couldn’t return the princess without getting caught. But she also couldn’t let them stay inside of that awful bunker, knowing it was too dangerous to be hiding out there when people were probably already looking for her. 

“I didn’t know…” Maia heard Izzy whisper, as she looked down on her lap. Her hands were still neatly tied behind her. “Why do you want me?” Izzy asked. “What did I do, not my father, not my kingdom, what did I do?”

“You’re his princess,” Maia mumbled.

“I’m my own person, I don’t follow my father. I’m not like him!” Izzy said stern.

“Then why haven’t you done anything? If you’re not like him, if you don’t agree with him, why haven’t you done anything?” Maia asked, knowing the words would hit the other one and hopefully she’d feel even a smidge of the pain Maia felt for the rest of her life. They didn’t scream at each other anymore, knowing that wasn’t working, instead they lowered their volume. Maia knew deep down that Isabelle wouldn’t be what she knew her father was, but she couldn’t let the thought of the princess being okay with this _war,_ she spat in her mind, go. The mass destruction he has achieved, the life’s he had cost, that price was just too high.

“I didn’t know,” Izzy muttered as she looked back into Maia’s eyes, still as red as the moment they met, but less vibrant this time.

“How could you not?” Maia wanted to yell at her, scream at how easy her life must be to not know this, but she couldn’t. Not when Isabelle looked at her through eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

“I… don’t know. I should’ve, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing to _me_?” Maia questioned as she gestured towards the knots and robes that still held the princess tight against the chair.

“I should’ve known what he was up to, what he did to your people. Instead I chose to believe him when he told me nothing but lies. So for that I apologize. I can’t take away your pain, I can only share my complete heartbreak about what he’s done.”

Maybe Maia had it all wrong, maybe this princess was more than a ruse to make people believe in the innocence of king Robert, maybe she wasn’t a replica of him, but more someone used by him. Maybe being her soulmate wasn’t wrong, maybe it even was right. Maia contemplated what to do for a little while before nodding slowly, crouching down beside her and loosening up the knots, untying them from her ankles and her hands, freeing her.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Turns out you don’t deserve it.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

“I don’t care,” Maia huffed. “I’m a professional killer what are they gonna do?”

“As a professional killer, you don’t seem…. Immoral,” Izzy decided on. “I don’t know if that’s the right word, but you listened to me. You reasoned with me. You haven’t killed me yet.”

“I only kill people who deserve it.”

“Why did you want to kill me then?” the princess couldn’t help but ask. “If it is my father you’re after?” 

“Like I said, I thought you were just like him. I was informed you were this dark eyed monster, that felt no remorse for the people surrounding you. But…. You’re not. Not even close.”

“Thanks.”

As Maia was untying the last knot between her ankles, she stood up. Looking her soulmate in her deep red eyes.

“What are soulmates supposed to be?” princess Isabelle questioned, making Maia realize she really didn’t know about them. How could her parents never have told her? Hadn’t they or anyone else in that castle, a soulmate?

“They’re supposed to be the thing that’s missing in your life, the person who’ll hold you when you’re down, the person who gives you the love you deserve and loves you even though you have many faults. They’re your better half,” the assassin explained quietly.

“And we are _soulmates_?”

“Yes. These eyes you see,” Maia went on. “Apparently they are my real eyes and the only person that can see them is you.” Maia gave Izzy a tightlipped smile and threw the robes off of her. Izzy moved her arms and hands first, rolling them as she finally felt like she could move again.

“I don’t understand why they’re green though,” Maia mumbled. “Green is the color of greed of wealth of jealousy.”

“It also represents hope and growth. It represents life, Maia,” Izzy said softly.

“So what are you going to do now?” Maia asked her curiously, not diving further in to the princess’ response and turned her back towards her. She wondered if the princess was about to ran off and they would never see each other again, if the words princess Isabelle had spoken were worth anything. It would probably be the best if she just ran. Pretending this never happened and both moving on with their lives, while knowing the other was out there somewhere maybe even living a miserable life. She couldn’t help but have a sparkle of hope, though, hoping the person who was supposed to be her better half would choose her and stay. But who was she kidding? Her life wasn’t here, it was with king Robert.

“Can you show me what he’s done?” the princess asked and Maia hadn’t turned around as quickly as she did then.

“Wh- what?” she stammered after the surprising question.

“I don’t know what he’s done, I can’t go back there without knowing who he is. Who he is pretending to be.”

“Princess.. I don’t kn-“ Maia started but got interrupted by Isabelle.

“I want to know! As your soulmate, I should know what my father has done to you,” Isabelle answered determined.

“Okay,” Maia decided and strolled over to her, wrapping her fingers around the princess’.

“But only if you want to,” Izzy softly said, not wanting to pressure Maia into something that would be too traumatic for her.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Maia smiled friendly at her and led her out of the dark dungeon and into the light.

***

Maia felt the princess’ hand tremble in hers as they were looking out on what used to be their castle. Every dark, rotten piece of wood that was thrown on a pile, every room that was burned to the ground, every memory that was thrown away into the wind like it was nothing. The people that lived there were no longer, their princess was gone and they had nobody to lead their kingdom to repair. They only had more chaos and despair to live through. It was hard, looking at her beloved castle that had gone up in smoke caused by greed and the toxicity of wealth. Everything she knew was gone. The life she once had lived, had just become a few broken pieces of wood and ashes all around them.

“I grew up here,” Maia whispered, not trusting her actual voice to not stammer and break. She was waiting for the princess to ask her anything, but as she looked at her kind softer eyes, she knew she was waiting for Maia to continue on her own. “I was orphaned early on in my life, I don’t even remember my biological parents.” She took a deep breath and looked away from the disaster in front of her. “The castle took me in, I worked there with some other staff members, but I never thought I was a servant, I was treated like a friend. Almost like family. I was even best friends with the princess.”

“Gretel,” Isabelle breathed out.

“Yeah, Gretel. We were inseparable, I don’t think I ever loved anyone as much as I loved her. I remember the day we found out about soulmates and I was so devastated that she wasn’t mine. I cried for days on end, until she told me all of that didn’t matter, that we could still be together as long as we loved each other.” Maia smiled at the memory. “One day I came home to this, to everything I ever knew destroyed, to all of my family gone. I only have a handful of people left…” She sighed sadly and kneeled down to the ground. “I became a killer, someone that would rid the earth of its evil inhabitants. Promising to myself that I wouldn’t touch someone innocent, someone that didn’t deserve the ending I gave them. Guess I broke that promise…”

“No, you didn’t,” Isabelle said stern. “I’m okay, and I forgive you… for everything. I won’t be foolish and ask for your forgiveness for what my father has done, the pain he caused you would be too much. All I can now share with you, are my condolences.”

“It’s not your fault, princess. It’s been some time.”

Isabelle stared at the ruined land some more, looking over the torn down buildings, watching all the waste in this beautiful kingdom. She decided then and there, she didn’t wanted to hide. To be ignored when she decided to speak up. She wanted to be heard. She wanted to help and rebel against the monster that did this to innocent people. She needed to be a leader, a leader of her own kingdom.

“Okay,” the princess muttered lowly, too scared her voice was going to crack.

“Okay what?”

“I’ll join you.”

Maia still looked a bit confused and waited for princess Isabelle to explain.

“I’ll join you in your fight against my father.” Maia’s eyes widened as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing and gazed back at Isabelle, whose red eyes were filled with passion and a urge to fight for what’s right. Maia smiled crookedly, stood up from where she had been kneeling and entwined her hand with Isabelle’s.

“Let’s win the war,” she said with confidence.

Maybe finding her soulmate wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment or a kudo!


End file.
